


Far Longer Than Forever

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Io vi ho avvisati, Originariamente postata su EFP, Vorrete picchiare Regina alla fine della storia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8958061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Belle è stata catturata dalla Regina Cattiva, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di arrendersi. Riuscirà a mantenere salde la speranza e la determinazione nonostante tutto?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sono piuttosto fiera di questa One Shot; mi sono anche emozionata un po' rileggendola dopo tanto tempo.  
> Ho sempre pensato che Belle non potesse essere rimasta buona e zitta nella torre della Regina Cattiva; quando poi questa riflessione si è unita all'ascolto di [Far Longer Than Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnKDXTckacs) (la versione inglese de "La Voce dell'Amore", dall'Incantesimo del Lago), è nata questa fic.  
> Buona lettura!

_  
If I could break this spell _

_ I’d run to him today _

_ And somehow I know he’s on his way to me _

_ Derek, you and I were meant to be _

__

Più veloce. Doveva andare più veloce. I cavalieri neri erano alle sue calcagna, ma non poteva lasciare che la prendessero; non dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per uscire dalla torre, non dopo che era riuscita a stendere due guardie e persino a rubare un cavallo.

Sarebbe tornata da Rumplestiltskin.

Doveva solo evitare di mandare tutto all’aria facendosi catturare proprio ora che era così vicina alla libertà. Spronò di nuovo il suo cavallo, con il cuore che batteva a mille e l’aria fredda che le sferzava il viso e le gambe lasciate scoperte da quell’odiosa tunica blu.

Ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a capire che qualcosa non andava: prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto, dei rami di natura chiaramente magica l’avevano afferrata, sollevata dalla sella e imprigionata, tenendola sospesa a un metro da terra. Si divincolò inutilmente, mentre tutte le sue speranze venivano distrutte. Nell’istante in cui i cavalieri neri la raggiunsero, la regina apparve davanti a lei in una nuvola di fumo violaceo, con un disgustoso sorriso di scherno sul volto. Belle sostenne il suo sguardo, fiera, pronta a farsi uccidere piuttosto che supplicarla o mostrare un qualunque segno di debolezza. Per le lacrime ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo.

“È stato un tentativo sciocco, mia cara, pensavo che tu più di tutti sapessi che non si può scappare dalle grinfie di un mago o di una strega.”

“Intanto ho superato tutte le serrature e le guardie del vostro castello. Piuttosto umiliante che i vostri tirapiedi si siano fatti battere da una sciocca senza poteri magici, non trovate?”

“Fossi in te, non mi preoccuperei della mia sicurezza, ma della _tua_. In ogni caso, immagino ti farà piacere sapere che le mie sbadate guardie verranno diligentemente punite. Carter, ora riportala nella sua cella.”

I rami la lasciarono bruscamente e lei atterrò in malo modo; prima ancora che avesse il tempo di rimettersi in piedi, fu afferrata con molto poco garbo da quello che doveva essere Carter, che la tirò su e la issò a forza sul cavallo con lui. Quando Belle cercò di divincolarsi, le tirò uno schiaffo tale da farle girare la testa.

Le veniva da piangere. Aveva passato giorni a pianificare quella fuga e ora era tutto finito e lei veniva riportata al castello più sconfitta e umiliata di quanto non fosse prima. Odiava sentirsi impotente, odiava _essere_ impotente, odiava il ghigno della regina e la sua impossibilità di farlo scomparire. Odiava quel Carter, che con la scusa di tenerla ferma sulla sella le stava toccando decisamente troppo le gambe; non era una stupida, sapeva cosa accadeva in genere alle donne fatte prigioniere, e si chiedeva quali dei dovesse ringraziare per il fatto che nessuna delle guardie le avesse mai fatto violenza. Che fosse stata la regina a vietarglielo? E perché? Restava il fatto che ora era in trappola nella stretta di quell’uomo e presto sarebbe stata rinchiusa in una torre, alla mercé di qualunque capriccio di sua maestà o dei suoi soldati. Aveva paura.

Fu trascinata lungo sale, corridoi e scalinate, continuando a ribellarsi più per orgoglio che per la reale convinzione di poter fuggire, e la sua ostinazione le costò altri schiaffi, parecchi strattoni e anche un calcio nello stomaco. Quando fu gettata nella cella riusciva a stento a reggersi in piedi e aveva la faccia gonfia e dolorante. Si accasciò sulla brandina fredda e rigida e guardò, _impotente_ , mentre la regina in persona afferrava le catene che aveva scassinato poco prima e le assicurava di nuovo alle sue caviglie. Pochi minuti di libertà le avevano già fatto dimenticare quanto fosse sgradevole il gelido metallo sulla pelle, specie nei punti in cui aveva già aperto delle ferite. Il suo gemito di dolore, malamente trattenuto, fece allargare ancora di più il ghigno dell’altra donna.

“Perché?” Chiese, mentre un’altra manetta si chiudeva intorno al suo polso; qui la stoffa evitava che il ferro la ferisse, ma la sensazione non era comunque piacevole.

“Perché cosa, mia cara?” La voce melliflua della regina le faceva venir voglia di vomitare.

“Perché le manette, quando ho già dimostrato di saperle aprire e quando sappiamo benissimo entrambe che non sono quelle a tenermi chiusa qui.” Anche parlare le riusciva difficile e doloroso. Sentiva il sapore del sangue dove le avevano spaccato il labbro.

“È vero, non sono queste a tenerti prigioniera, ma ti aiutano a sentirtici. Ora riposati e goditi la permanenza.”

Bastarda. Vigliacca, perfida, falsa e velenosa come un serpente. La rabbia di Belle montava sempre di più mentre l’altra si avviava verso la porta.

“Lui lo verrà a sapere. Rumplestiltskin lo verrà a sapere e allora voi sarete in grossi guai.” La regina, che era già sulla soglia, si girò a guardarla, sempre sorridendo.

“E perché mai dovrebbe cercarti o vendicarti? Ti ha cacciata, ricordi? Tu non significhi niente per lui, così come non vali niente in questo castello. _Tu non sei niente_. Cerca di ricordarlo bene. Oh, e riguardati, non hai una bella cera.” La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo che sembrò rimbombare fin dentro le doloranti ossa di Belle. La ragazza, seduta sulla brandina, poggiò la schiena al muro e cercò di combattere il groppo che sentiva in gola e le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa le facesse più male: se la faccia gonfia, i lividi sul resto del corpo, l’orgoglio ferito o il cuore spezzato. La regina non poteva avere ragione. Rumplestiltskin l’amava, ne era certa; glielo aveva letto negli occhi. Aveva visto lo stupore e la paura di chi è ricambiato ma non crede che questo sia possibile. E poi c’era il bacio. Il Bacio del Vero Amore non avrebbe funzionato se il sentimento non fosse stato sincero da entrambe le parti.

_ Far longer than forever _

_ I’ll hold you in my heart _

_ It’s almost like you’re here with me _

_ Although we’re far apart _

__

“Rumple, dove sei?” Nell’istante in cui iniziò a parlare, la voce le si spezzò e non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime.

“Mi manchi.” Le mancavano i suoi sguardi e i rari gesti d’affetto che cercava sempre di nascondere, le mancavano la sua pelle dorata e i suoi occhi grandi e magnetici, le mancavano anche il suo strano senso dell’umorismo e il suo comportamento da folletto impazzito, con quelle risatine acute e i gesti ampi e teatrali delle mani. Ma, più di tutto, in quella cella fredda e umida dove pativa i morsi della fame, rimpiangeva la sensazione di calore che aveva provato quando l’aveva abbracciato o quando lui l’aveva salvata da quella rovinosa caduta dalla scala, rimpiangeva la possibilità di prendere un the con lui, osservandolo mentre beveva dalla tazzina che lei aveva sbeccato e cercando di scoprire un nuovo, piccolo frammento di quel mistero che era il suo padrone. 

Ma non poteva avere nulla di tutto questo. Era sola. E lui… lui cosa? La stava cercando? Si era pentito per come l’aveva trattata? Era convinto che fosse sana e salva nel castello di suo padre? In ogni caso, era sempre più sicura che non l’avesse dimenticata. Il Vero Amore non si scorda in poche settimane. Forse anche lui in quel momento stava piangendo, forse anche lui sentiva il dolore quasi fisico della sua mancanza.

“Sono qui, Rumple, sono qui.” Ma le sue erano parole al vento, che mai gli sarebbero arrivate. Poteva solo sperare e, per sua fortuna, la speranza non le era mai mancata. Sentiva, nel profondo del cuore, che quella non poteva essere la fine e non sarebbe stata la fine per loro due.

Richiamò alla mente il loro unico bacio: veloce e delicato come un sogno, le aveva lasciato nel cuore e nell’anima un marchio più duraturo e più profondo di ogni ferita. Si lasciò avvolgere da quel ricordo, che la scaldò più di quanto lo straccio che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua coperta avrebbe mai potuto fare. Stremata nel corpo e nello spirito, si sdraiò sulla branda, cercando la posizione meno dolorosa e immaginando di essere al Castello Oscuro.

“Buonanotte, Rumple. Ti amo,” mormorò prima di addormentarsi e per un attimo (ma forse stava già sognando) le parve quasi di essere avvolta dal calore del suo abbraccio e di sentirlo rispondere: “Ti amo anch’io, Belle.” 


End file.
